


The Creature

by Midnightcat1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Dartz is worried after his wife turns into a creature.   Iona x Dartz.





	The Creature

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.

 

King Dartz smiled as he sat by Queen Iona. ''I'll always be with you, Iona,'' he said. He kissed her on the lips. Dartz saw her smile. He enjoyed every minute of being with her. He almost forgot about the meteorites that descended upon Atlantis earlier. Orichalcos Stones.

Dartz watched as Iona winced before concern filled his eyes. He tilted his head to one side. ''Iona?'' He viewed her smile another time.

There were footsteps near Dartz's throne. A form stepped out of darkness. 

Dartz gasped and stood. His wide eyes settled on his subject's monster form. He shook his head in disbelief as the creature bared its fangs and hissed. He stepped back after it ran. *The Orichalcos Stones are revealing the true forms of cruel others?* He turned to Iona.

The latter winced again. She stood before her eyes widened. She gasped before she transformed into a red-eyed creature. 

After gasping again, Dartz focused on the monster. *The true form of a cruel woman?* he thought. His body tensed after she approached him. Dartz's eyes became wide another time the minute she embraced him. His smile came back. ''You're still my wife,'' he said.

The creature snarled and released Dartz. She ran to him. 

Scowling, Dartz revealed a sword before tears formed in his eyes. *I'll always be with you, Iona. You're still my wife* he thought. The sword was going to be the final thing Iona saw.

 

THE END


End file.
